


Hairgel (doesn't have so much ice in his veins)

by vacantbalcony



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantbalcony/pseuds/vacantbalcony
Summary: Connor's new hair is ugly and everyone laughs at him except Oliver. Also title is totally unrelated to the story, only because it fits the "hair" theme.





	Hairgel (doesn't have so much ice in his veins)

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo, so this sorta utterly faily attempt at fluff has been sitting at the back of my mind for God knows how long (actually I got it after waking up with a terrible headache). Anyway I just got this weird idea of how everyone got to hyperventilate about Connor’s buzzcut and his new lack of hair because COME ON that’s exactly we as the audience did and seeing everyone so calm as not to make even a single comment on the show was hilarious to me.   
> Sorry for all the mistakes as this is my first shot at the pairing/fandom, hell it is actually my fisrt shot at writing fanfiction in another language (you can tell very easily English is not my first language). I also lack originality to own a proper plot, let alone a new brilliant idea that has not been done by anyone before. I also may have fumbled a bit with characterization and completely jumped back and forth between Connor and Jack, between Oliver and Conrad, and forgive me if this rambling takes up nearly as half as the short story itself.  
> Note: Of course I don’t own any of these idiotic lovebirds. Set at the outset of season 4, we can pretend to ignore all the murders and gloomy tragedies featuring prominently in the show.

Connor Walsh has his own management in hair department perfected down to a notoriously meticulous, artful level. It was in a fine Saturday morning, when the weather was cloudy and the birds chirping peacefully over his head in the family’s house when young Connor looked in the mirror and nodded to himself that he definitely needed a beard. He has never been so grateful for such a single decision in his entire life. Making up with Oliver doesn’t count towards the groundbreaking life-changing moments he has himself to thank for, seeing that Connor always insists that Oliver does most of the works while he remains stubborn for the first phase of their relationship.   
Of course it is Connor among Keating 5 who can name all types of haircuts for men easily and has managed to squeeze in between his alloted free times a fairly good amount of haircuts so often every once in a while. Undercut with his top hair combed over, quiffed or slicked back were most convenient to work with in law school, he finally decided after various attempts at longer and more rebellious hairstyles like the man bun, crew cut and spiky hair. His pompadour face gave him enough suave and charming exterior with a decent amount of hairgel to keep it neat, especially for more formal occasions where lawyers silently gauge each other and compete solely with their presentability.  
That was why everyone in the apartment room turned and gawked at him when Connor freaking Walsh bounced in with an annoyed look on his face. Gaped, even. Michaela didn’t even bother to hide her smug grin while Asher looked completely dumbfounded and scrubbed his eyes. Laurel had the same expression on her face before quickly dismissing it as no big deal with a shrug. They were spending their cozy night together as not-friends in Oliver’s house, of course not because they were completely lonely murderers who had absolutely no one else to share the secret with, but because they were so pumped for the new semester and potential internship that they just randomly decided to meet up like that. Discussing jobs and employment seemed to be better without Annalise Keating towering formidably over them, it seems.  
“Someone finally gave up on his conquest?” Michaela teased, the smile never leaving her face.  
“What conquest?” Connor grumbled.  
“Ya know, since you are settled down with O-man I believe you have turned totally domestic, but to completely discard your crazy good gay looks is another golden milestone”. Asher had the audacity to look proud with his pun, as milestone and Millstone rhymed together.   
None of that mattered anymore when the man of the house walked in with dishes on his hands, his startled expression pulled the most unsure out of Connor ever since he started walking out of the barber’s. Oliver’s mouth formed into a small “o” with a disbelieving look. “Connor?”  
“Yeah?” Connor replied with a disgruntled look and scrunched his nose. He didn’t like it. “Does it look really terrible as these jerks are making it sound like?”  
“No”, Oliver, the ever so patient, ever the nicest guy in the world Ollie slowly shaked his head, “just that you look so…different. And younger. Your skin looks smoother too.” He put the food on the table to trace a hand over Connor’s jawline with fondness and Connor giggled to the warm touch. Laurel smiled at them while Asher made a disapproving face.  
“You guys have been what, more than two years? Are gay couples supposed to be this sickeningly sugary or is Connor’s new hair not that ugly as I see it is?” Damn Michaela always capturing the gist of every situation with her cunning remarks.  
“Not that long, we broke up then got back then broke up then got back”, Connor scratched his head, a sign whenever he was nervous, and Oliver just smiled lovingly, “Frankly I have never seen you sans a beard and long hair”. Connor wearing a plain T-shirt, admittedly looking less dashing than usual, but with his usual antics reminds Oliver that he was and would always be the Connor he fell in love with. That he could see beyond his good looks and unravel his true colors was a commonplace sentiment in novels and TV dramas, but now Oliver thought he might have been able to slowly grasp what it meant.  
It was late into their night laying beside each other in the bed that Connor was struck with his very rare, but not nonexistent, insecurity attacks. Ollie was reading his newest book contently when Connor’s voice timidly broke their comfortable silence.  
“Hey”.  
“Hey”. Oliver put the book down and reciprocated with a smile. “Whatsapp, buzzcut?”  
“I…” Connor mumbled and sighed “don’t look handsome anymore, do I?”  
“And I have grays in my hair. And lots of wrinkles around my eyes and mouth. I am probably seeing too many botox commercials.” Oliver turned around and hugged Connor’s smaller form. Connor leaned to put his head under Oliver’s chin to hear him chuckle “But now I have less troubles worrying you may have a change of heart and suddenly go to movie casting instead of burying your ass in the law office, guarded by my trusted people. At least I can make sure you don’t cheat on me again in their presence.” He caressed Connor’s ear with warm hands to show him he was not serious. Connor just listened intently to Oliver’s heartbeat reverberating through his solid, firm chest. It was one of those moments again, when he doubted himself what on Earth Oliver had sacrificed to be with him. Oliver deserved much more than a guy with stunningly good looks, but he didn’t think sweet, caring Ollie would just leave him because he no longer possessed outrageously stunningly good looks. Still, haircut was temporary and he knew he still looked fair, but it was not like Connor was very good at squatting away these dreads. What Oliver said was borderline close to the truth though – that he was actually thinking of dropping out of law school, but let it be another day.   
“You do know our relationship resembles that between a dad and a son? With you consoling me almost everytime I screw up, and now even this”, Connor traced light kisses on his boyfriend’s chest. He could hear him smirk and turned his head so he could look at him in the eyes.  
“Oh yeah?” Oliver’s eyes flashed a mischievous glint, he grinned and Connor found himself matching the same grin “This daddy got work tomorrow, but anything to make my son happy.”   
His lips met Connor’s in a slow, tender kiss before their tongues met in a much more lustful heated make out session, and Connor relished in how their mouths met in sync now with such ease that there was no beard blocking the way.


End file.
